


Take Him To the Moon For Me

by driftingashes



Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [43]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders Are Siblings, Apocalypse, Character Death, Death, Inside Out (2015) References, M/M, Romantic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Sad, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: "You'll be fine," Roman said desperately. "Don't talk like that. You're okay."He chuckled weakly, holding up his arm, the red, inflamed bite marks in clear view. "We both know that's a lie, Ro."
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Quarantine Fics Because I Have No Inspiration [43]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021543
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Take Him To the Moon For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you want me to continue this AU. I have a bunch of ideas that I wanted to incorporate before I found a good stopping point, but my inspiration died because it was midnight and I crashed. Sleep deprivation and insomnia are bitches.

The red bite marks stood out clearly on his husband's pale skin, puffy with infection around the edges. Roman had never once in his life been more terrified.

"What about Virgil and Logan?" Roman pleaded. "You can't just leave them behind, come on, Pat."

Patton smiled at him, eyes crinkling in a way that usually left Roman breathless and fumbling for words. Now it just had tears gathering in his eyes. "Take him to the moon for me, okay?" he whispered.

"It wouldn't be the same without you," Roman responded through his tears.

Patton pressed himself back against the metal wall. "Baby, you're going to need to be ready. I-" Patton choked off with a pained gurgle, but continued, squeezing his eyes shut. "I can't hurt you or the kids. Please."

"You'll be fine," Roman said desperately. "Don't talk like that. You're okay."

He chuckled weakly, holding up his arm, the red, inflamed bite marks in clear view. "We both know that's a lie, Ro."

Roman sobbed as his husband's body contorted, an inhuman snarl ripping from his lips. "The virus is...baby, I can't hold this off forever. The virus mutates its victims. They all go insane, you won't survive if I get loose near you. Please."

Roman shook his head frantically. "I can't. Patton, I cant, please."

"Roman..."

Patton slammed his head back against the wall, gasping for air. "Just do it, baby, please. I want you to stay alive. Do it for Virge and Lo. You owe it to them. You'd do anything to keep them safe, wouldn't you?"

"Of course...."

"Then shoot me."

"That's not _fair_!" Roman wailed.

Patton reached out, fingers splayed, and Roman mimicked the gesture, hands reaching across a space that would never again be breeched.

"Ro..."

Roman took a deep breath, lifting the gun to his shoulder.

_Inhale._

Safety off.

_Exhale._

"I love you."

_**Bang** _


End file.
